Our Song
by bowtiekiss
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and this is came out.


**Mine - Taylor Swift**

Kurt reached behind Blaine, where he was standing directly in front of him, and grasped the door knob. Kurt pulled on the knob with all the force and anger he was holding inside. Blaine tried to pull on the hem of his husband's night shirt to get him to return to the house. Blaine walked steadily behind Kurt, hurt and uncomfortable, "So, that's it you're just gonna leave?" Blaine shouted after Kurt. The taller man wiped his eyes, and the stinging tears that were rushing down his cheeks, "Leave me alone!" Kurt walked past the maple tree in there front yard that him, Blaine, and their daughter had planted almost 5 years ago. Blaine walked faster, almost running, "What about me? What about Elizabeth?" Kurt couldn't reply, he just couldn't. He couldn't leave his daughter, he couldn't leave Blaine. But, he had to. He had to get out.

Kurt was suddenly crossing the street when he felt a pulling force stop all his movement. Kurt stopped and turned with tears in his eyes, seeing hazel eyes flowing with tears. Blaine looked back at the boy he loved, and couldn't look away. As if, his whole life was in front of him. He couldn't let go.

He just…_couldn't._

Blaine pulled Kurt to where their bodies were almost touching, "Kurt, please," Blaine pulled him closer, "don't go. Please, we can do this together. You'll get through this, it's just a sickness…" Kurt practically leaped forward into Blaine's arms. Blaine started to smooth out Kurt's hair, on the back of his head, whispering soft _Shh_'s into his ear.

Kurt dug his nose into the shorter man's neck, in hopes to remember this moment for years to come. Kurt placed a small kiss to where his nose had been, "I can't do it Blaine. Elizabeth can't lose me. She can't. I know what's it like and it's horrible to lose a parent. I can't leave her I just c-can't." Kurt started breathing heavily, and stuttering because of his crying. Blaine pulled Kurt's face back, both hands on either cheek, "I'll never leave you alone," Blaine leaned his head forward, his forehead now resting against Kurt's, both of their eyes closing, "every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful son." Blaine leaned forward to close the few inches between them. Kurt kissed him back needy, but sure.

Blaine lowered his hands to Kurt's waist, trailing the lines of his body, with every surface he could reach. Kurt pulled away and looked into hazel eyes, Blaine opened his mouth to speak, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine.."

**Buy The Stars - Marina And The Diamonds**

Blaine pulled Kurt off the bench that was in Central Park, where they had set out a picnic and a telescope. It was their fifth year wedding anniversary, and Blaine planned on it being one to remember. As Kurt walked to where Blaine was pulling him, he created a soft smile on his face to hide his curiosity. Blaine leaned down for no longer than ten seconds to look at a certain spot in the sky, a grin starting to grow on his face. Blaine slowly leaned back to meet his husband's eyes, "Take a look," Blaine said, still smiling away.

Kurt leaned down to press his eye against the black circle, that allowed him to see the sky. Blaine crept beside him, his hands moving to his husband's waist, stroking lightly on his back. Kurt giggled on Blaine's touch, not expecting the feeling to be as overwhelming as it was. Kurt looked long and hard, and seeing nothing but white dots, sprinkled all over the sky, "What exactly am I looking for?" Blaine chuckled, "Looks at the biggest one up there, you know what it is?" Kurt, still looking at the stars, now spotting the specific bigger one, shrugged and waited for Blaine to answer. Blaine made a small sigh, not loud enough for Kurt to hear, "It's Kurt Elizabeth," Blaine said with a grin. Kurt's mouth dropped from a smile to a jaw dropping 'O', leaning back up to face Blaine, "W-What?"

Blaine reached his hand up to touch Kurt's cheek, "I got you a star, Kurt." Blaine said, seeing Kurt's eyes start to water, "You are a star. You are _my _star." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders stroking the gelled hair on the nape of his neck. Blaine wiped the tear that had fallen on Kurt's cheek, "Whether it be our fifth or our fiftieth anniversary…you will_ always _be my star." Kurt leaned in pressing his lips to Blaine's in a soft, sweet kiss.

**New York - Snow Patrol**

Blaine walked into the bar, all bundled up in cloth from the winter Boston air. He looked around the loud room as he walked over to remove the excess clothing he was wearing. He searched around the bar for his boyfriend, only finding men clinking their glasses, girls yelling and a couple in the back with their heads pressed together. Blaine glanced around the bar again, before sitting down and taking out his phone. He sent Kurt a text while he waited for the bartender to approach him.

_Are you almost here?: ) I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much, babe.3_

Blaine put down his phone on the counter top, locking it, the picture of him and Kurt gone black. Blaine has been anxious about this meeting for months. Blaine and Kurt haven't seen each other in almost 9 months, to be exact, and every time they arranged a meeting Kurt either had an acting class or Blaine was in the middle of a music assignment, there was always something.

The bartender approached Blaine on the other side of the counter, "What can I get you?" Blaine lifted his head, and gave a polite grin, "Uhm, Just a beer." The man nodded and walked away to retrieve Blaine's beer. Blaine heard his phone vibrate on the table top, he picked it up and saw a message from Kurt. He unlocked his phone, leading him straight to the message Kurt had sent.

_I'm sorry: ( I can't make it. I have to go do something with Rachel. I'm so sorry honey, I love and miss you oh so very much. I was really excited to see you, but today isn't the day. Happy 21__st__ Birthday, baby. I love you so much._

Blaine shoved his phone back into his pocket, not even responding. He got out of his seat and returned to the doors where his scarf and two coats were hung on the rack. He retrieved them, and quickly put them back on as he walked out the door. Blaine wasn't sad. Blaine wasn't frustrated. Blaine wasn't okay. Blaine was angry. _Really angry_. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he speed walked home. How could Kurt do this? How could Kurt choose Rachel over Blaine? And when did Kurt love Rachel more than him? Blaine let out a breath that created smoke in his face. He kept picturing Kurt's face in his head, his eyes, his ears, his nose, his hair, his lips.

He missed those lips, so much. He missed tasting the cinnamon on Kurt's lips from the chap stick he used. He missed the smell of Kurt, the smell of strawberries, and just a hint of forest pine, just a hint of that man smell. He missed laying next to Kurt, holding him, seeing him, talking to him, and just being with him. Blaine _needed _him. But, Blaine needed Kurt to need him back. Kurt didn't want Blaine, he didn't want what he had to offer, he wasn't living with him, he wasn't near him, he was five hours away from him.

Blaine sighed as he approached his apartment, and walked upstairs. He was lonely. He was alone. Kurt didn't want him, but he needed to be wanted. He needed someone to love him, and Kurt just couldn't do that, Kurt may say he does, but Blaine knows him more than anybody. Kurt doesn't want him, he doesn't want what Blaine has to offer.

As Blaine opened the door to his shoe box apartment he began to take his scarf and coats off, setting his keys on the nearest table. He shut the door, and pulled off the last sleeve of his left arm, stopping when he saw the silver band on his third finger. Maybe this wasn't suppose to be, maybe this distance proved that Kurt and Blaine can't do it. That maybe, just maybe, they weren't meant to be together.

Blaine pulled his jacket the rest of the way off leaving it on the floor. He tripped over a couple shoes as he traveled to the couch. When he sat, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, returning to the text Kurt had sent him, re-reading the last sentence _I love you so much._

Blaine tilted his head up to keep the tears from falling, he tapped the key pad, slowly typing out

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York, I'd tell you that I love you._

**Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato**

Blaine slowly closed his door behind him, trying not to disturb the rest of the house. He placed his bag on the ground, at the food of his bed. He lightly toed his shoes off, moist from the damp grass, and a six inch deep puddle he had stepped in. His parents hadn't known he went to New York last night to see Kurt, they wouldn't have let him, he would just have to deal with them in the morning. Blaine looked at the digital clock, on his bedside table, 10:00 P.M. they weren't even home yet, so he was worrying for nothing. They were at some party for his dad's work, that he had told Blaine about two days before.

Blaine glanced around his room, trying to push away the memories of the night before. How Kurt looked him in the eyes, crying and hurt from what Blaine had done. How Kurt didn't even glance his direction when they had went to bed saying not one word to each other. How Kurt's face was red and tired when Blaine had woken up, because of the crying. Blaine hurt him, and now he's gone. Blaine's eyes stopped, landing on several pictures of him and Kurt, in perfect picture frames on his dresser.

Blaine stood, walking over to the dresser to take a closer look at the photos. One particularly drawing his interest. It's the one they look when they had first gotten together, well technically Rachel had taken it without them knowing.

It was at her seventeenth birthday party, there had been a slow song playing, some Birdy song that he can't recall. They were dancing, you can perfectly see both of Blaine's hands on Kurt's lower back, pressing lightly, but hard enough to keep Kurt close. Kurt had his arms draped around Blaine's neck, his fingers tangled in his hair. They weren't kissing, just touching foreheads, they weren't smiling or having a conversation, but you could tell they were happy. Both of their eyes were closed, as though they were trying to remember that moment.

Blaine picked up the photo with a hard grasp, suddenly his pulse started to grow, he was angry. He knew how happy they were, how in love they were, and now Kurt won't even look at him, because of Blaine. He gripped the photo even tighter, almost breaking the glass frame. His temper was rising, hating himself, hating what he had done. Blaine, with all his force, turned and threw the picture a cross the room. The picture crashed to pieces as soon as it had hit the opposite wall, falling to the ground, as the photo went with it.

Blaine turned around, extending out his arms and moving them to the left, wiping the dresser free of frames and pictures. Tears started pouring out of Blaine's eyes, dripping down his chin. He walked over to his bed, sitting again, just staring at Margaret Thatcher dog. Blaine reached over and pulled the stuffed dog close to his chest, cradling it as if it were all he had left in the world. In fact, it was all he had left. It was all he had left of Kurt.


End file.
